


Let Me Give It To You Straight

by multifacetedfangirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, The Princess Bride References, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/pseuds/multifacetedfangirl
Summary: Ciri has a very important question to ask, Jaskier has answers, and Geralt is trying his best.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Let Me Give It To You Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Is this??? Yet another one-shot??? While I abandon my wip??? yes it is leave me alone
> 
> I hope I did this justice, I just really love this teeny family and I want them to be happy. If you think there are any tags that should be added, just let me know in the comments or at my tumblr [here](https://multifacetedfangirl.tumblr.com/)  
> If you like this, consider a kudos, comment, or even sharing this with your friends!
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

______________________

In spite of what Geralt seemed to think, Jaskier wasn’t completely oblivious of his surroundings. He kept an ear open at all times; to gauge the mood of a crowd at times, to escape from bandits at others. However, it didn’t take extraordinary powers of observation to see that Ciri was trying to work up the courage to talk to him. They had been in Oxenfurt for three days now, ahead of the festival that Jaskier was meant to perform at, and Ciri had been nervous and cagey since the second day. He watched as her small shadow paced in front of his door, footsteps too light to be anyone else's. Jaskier was about to lose the last thread of his patience and open the door himself when he heard a timid knock finally land on his door.

Jaskier almost threw the door open in his relief, but settled instead for a loud, “Come in!”. Ciri pushed the door open and walked towards where Jaskier was lounging on the bed, but seemed to reconsider before stopping at the side instead. Jaskier peered into her face, and saw a nervousness that he didn’t like the look of, and pushed himself up to sit facing her. 

“What is it, dearest? Is something wrong?” he asked, looking closely at her to catch any small reactions she might try to hide. She’d learned from the best afterall, and Geralt wasn’t the example of ideal emotional health he wanted her copy. Still, she was young, and it wouldn’t take a mindreader to see the way she bit her lips and averted her eyes, and well, didn’t even answer his question. Jaskier almost laughed, this parenting stuff was too easy. 

“I, um- I had a question?” she started solemnly. 

“Ask away, love.”

“Will you always love me?” 

Jaskier, if he had been drinking a big sip of water, would have spit it all out. Damn, just when he thought he had everything handled too. 

“Of course, darling girl! Always and forever.” Obviously the answer was yes, but what had spurred this on? He made to pull Ciri towards him, but as he reached out he noticed her flinch back, so lightly she’d barely moved, but something was very wrong. Jaskier pulled back, and firmly kept his hands in his lap. He understood; sometimes you didn’t want to be touched or comforted while trying to say something important, and clearly Ciri was having trouble getting something out. He watched her take a grounding breath, shaking slightly. Jaskier didn’t think his nerves could take it if she stalled any longer. What could it possibly be that had her worried so much? What was it that made her think that they wouldn’t love her until their last dying breath?

Had she killed someone? Jaskier, wondered for a second if he should be proud or angry, but decided that he’d just leave that stuff until after Geralt had time to dispose of the body. Oxenfurt was a busy city, they’d be able to get rid of the victim that night, and the next morning no one would be the wiser. He’d perform, and then they’d get the hell out of dodge. What a silly girl, thinking her parents would be mad at  _ her  _ for killing someone. Clearly it was the victim's fault. Whoever dared hurt Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Pankratz of Rivia deserved to die anyways, and he and Geralt would gladly help her cover up the murder.

J askier shook himself a little to hear his daughter’s confession, not knowing what it was she was about to say, but sure that he would be supportive of her no matter what.

“So, you know how you and Papa are together and love each other?” Was this about them? Did they do something wrong? Jaskier started spiralling before he caught himself, and focused his attention back on Ciri, who still had that nervous determination on her face.  “And Mother and Father loved each other, and Grandmother and Eist.” 

Where was this  _ going _ ? 

“I think I love someone too.” she finally spit out shakily, hand curled into fists and eyes shut tight immediately after. Jaskier almost whooped in relief, was that it? That was all that she had been worried about? Jaskier was gonna  _ kill _ Geralt for making their darling think there was anything wrong with falling in love. 

“Oh my dearest, that’s wonderful! Who is the lovely young man that’s caught your delightful affections? Is it someone here at the university? Musicians do make the most wonderful romantics, I’m sure you know.” But as Jaskier was talking, he saw Cirilla take a full step back, and her chest rising rapidly. An almost desperate sob punched out of her, and Jaskier leapt off the bed to catch her before she fell towards the floor. The two sat on the wood floor of Jaskier’s room, the bard’s arms curled tight around his daughter, heart broken in fear of whatever, or whoever it was that was causing her such pain. Ciri wrapped her arms around her knees, and rocked a little back and forth, and all Jaskier could do was sit there and hum lightly as he rubbed her back.

The door to the room opened again, and Jaskier looked up to see Geralt standing in the doorway, stiff, as he became aware of what was going on. Jaskier could almost see the panic take over his face, and realized that Geralt was slowly stepping back out of the room. Instantly he glared at his partner, daring him to walk away now.

_ Please just take care of this,  _ Geralt pleaded with his eyes,  _ You know I’m no good to her like this.  _ Jaskier’s eyes only hardened and he indicated with a nod towards the bed, where Geralt reluctantly sat himself down. Their small family sat quietly for a while, both Geralt and Jaskier feeling a terrible kind of helplessness as their strong, brave daughter broke down in Jaskier’s arms.

Minutes passed and eventually the sobs subsided, but Ciri was still as tense as the strings on his lute, and he knew that it wasn’t over yet. He pulled her arms away from her knees, unraveled her taut limbs, and guided her to the bed, where he sat her down on his lap, and Geralt’s arm fell across her shoulders, a comforting weight. Eventually, she looked up into Jaskier’s face, and then Geralt’s.

“I like a girl,” she almost spit out. “I saw her when we first came to town and she was helping her dad set up his booth and she smiled at me and she is so pretty and I spent the afternoon with her yesterday and she took me to her favorite spot in the woods and we had a picnic and then she held my hand and her hand was so strong and do you know she makes knives because he dad is the blacksmith and she offered to make ME a knife of my own and then asked me to the festival tonight and I really really want to go!” Cirilla had gotten increasingly worked up and her chest heaved with the effort of her words, but her eyes shined bright, and Geralt and Jaskier shared a relieved look over her head. 

“Darling, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you!” Jaskier laughed lightly, “I thought something was terribly wrong!” The look on Ciri’s face cut his laughter short, something akin to terror marring her soft features. 

“Aren’t you upset?” she asked in a quiet voice. The two men were stunned into silence, before realizing that the pause was probably ill-timed. Geralt, surprisingly, found his voice first, 

“Why would we be upset with you?” Ciri clutched at their arms around her, but averted her eyes. 

“Because she’s a girl, and I’m a girl, and I kind of really want to kiss her?” 

Jaskier’s ever running mouth and brain take an embarrassingly long time to comprehend the situation in front of him before he catches up, 

“Ciri, my darling, my dearest, you do know that it’s perfectly alright that you like a girl as more than a friend?” Their girl looked up and blinked blankly, mouth falling slightly open. “When we said you could love anyone you wanted, we really did mean anyone. Well of course, not someone who doesn’t treat you like the absolute treasure you are, but there are absolutely no other restrictions.” The fear etched onto Ciri’s face started melting away, and her tense shoulders fell.

“I- I was just worried I guess. My parents and grandparents, and then you both, I wasn’t sure if it could be two girls too?” Geralt looked pensive for a moment, and realization clicked for both parents at once.

“How long has it been-” Geralt started.

“Since we visited Yennefer?” Jaskier asked with a wry smile, “Too long apparently.” He huffed and cradled Ciri’s face, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “You do remember Yennefer, don’t you? My nemesis; scary, powerful -” 

“And really pretty...” Ciri cut in shyly, “Yes, I remember her.” Geralt turned away to hide a laugh in his shoulder, and Jaskier blinked bemusedly, before laughing as he continued, “Well, she has a wife, another mage, Triss, that she’s been with for, what, years now? I could have sworn you met them both last time we went, but I suppose you couldn’t have realized that they were any more than house mates.” 

“In any case, no matter who you decide to love, boy, girl, neither,  _ we  _ will always love you, unconditionally.” Geralt added. Jaskier sent him a proud look over Ciri’s head, who had burrowed herself into Geralt for a hug as he spoke. 

“Now that we’ve got that covered, let’s get you ready for your very first date!” Jaskier cheered. Ciri pulled her face away from Geralt’s chest, eyes red but sparkling with joy, and Jaskier felt his heart melt at the smile on her face, everything finally settled in their little family once again. 

______________________

That night, as the full moon cast its light over the town square, and the laughter and chatter of the crowd bled into the music playing through the streets, Jaskier and Geralt sat together. They watched as Ciri timidly took the hand of a girl slightly smaller than her, and handed her a flower crown. The girl in turn pulled out a wrapped package from her pockets and gave it to Ciri with a big smile. As the two talked, a light flush spread over their daughter’s face, and she said something to her partner for the night. The young pair walked closer to the bonfire before Ciri shyly took the other girl’s hands and started swaying to the music. Multicolored skirts swished between the two, and Jaskier couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He looked out at Ciri in the girl’s arms, realizing that their darling had somehow grown up when they weren’t looking. There wasn’t anything more that he could ask for: Geralt, safe and in his arms, and Cirilla, happy and healthy. 

Standing, he held a hand out to Geralt, “Well, don’t want our daughter to show us up, do we? After all, I taught her everything she knows!” Geralt laughed and rose to stand with him, pulling Jaskier into his arms as he did. 

“As you wish, Jaskier.”

______________________

**Author's Note:**

> "Ciri, nervous: I-I like girls please don't hate me I'm sorry
> 
> Jaskier: ...Ciri you've...you've LITERALLY seen me kiss Geralt" - amazING quote courtesy of my discord wife 
> 
> if you liked this PLEASE tell me so i just failed 4 midterms and i need some validation. also kudos. thank u have a great day, but also i have more fics if you like???


End file.
